A hitherto known light module of the above mentioned type is an LED module with a rigid-flex carrier wherein a plurality of rigid base plates are mounted spaced apart on a highly flexible printed circuit board. The flexible printed circuit board can be bent along the space between two adjacent base plates. The disadvantage of the rigid-flex carrier is that the bending is not precisely adjustable and is also insufficiently stable for the majority of applications. However, stabilization of the bending by means of additional mechanical fastening is expensive in terms of material and assembly costs.